rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronin's Drag Race (Season 1)
Ronin's Drag Race (Season 1) is a fan made series created by MisterRoninSushi. 12 queens will compete for the title of "Ronin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $100,000. On October 25th, 2018, Jada Black was crowned the winner. Beca Delight and Siren were the runners-up. Miami Bitch won Miss Congeniality. Miami Bitch, Noel Noir and Siren returned to compete on Ronin's Drag Race All Stars (Season 1). Siren won the season, while Noel Noir placed 3rd/4th and Miami Bitch placed 6th. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Ronin's Drag Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant won the main challenge with another contestant. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life with another contestant, and both were eliminated. :█ The contestant made it to the final 3. :█ The contestant was eliminated at the final 4. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant appeared in the Finale episode. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"Drag on a Dime" ''Summary:' The queens enter the workroom one by one. Jada is surprised and happy to see her drag sister, Maria, when she enters the room. Noel looks gorgeous, but most of the queens find her to be shady. After everyone is introduced, the queens are presented with their first mini challenge: a photoshoot where they must stand in the pouring rain. Noel and Angelicunt slay, while Sapphire and Beca struggle with the downpour. After the photoshoot, Angelicunt is declared the winner. Then, the queens find out what their first main challenge is: Drag on a Dime. They must turn thrift store items into beautiful runway looks. Origami struggles with the materials she was able to grab. Siren throws a bit of shade towards Noel, and everyone laughs. Zara opens up about her experiences with domestic abuse, and everyone comforts her. Keira also shares about her tragic life in San Fransisco, and how she had to run away from home to LA. On the runway, Siren serves up an edgy drag pirate; Origami delivers a questionable doll fantasy, and Angelicunt werks the runway in a beautiful warrior-like outfit. Beca, Jada, Keira, Maria, Noel, and Siren are all declared safe. Miami is highly praised for her very polished look, while Zara is completely slammed and told that her look was hideous. Zara breaks down and starts crying onstage, and Leah goes to comfort her. Back in untucked, Maria tells Noel that lots of people think she is shady, but Noel says that "some people" just have it out for her, alluding toward Siren. Siren says she doesn't know what Noel is talking about, but Noel tells a story about how Siren made all the Manhattan queens hate her. Siren says it isn't true, so Jada asks for the real truth. Siren doesn't say anything. Meanwhile, Beca goes to comfort Origami, who tells her about how she's never fit in with drag queens, and thanks her for making her feel so welcome. Back on the main stage, the judges are very impressed with Angelicunt's high fashion look, winning her the challenge. Origami and Zara are left to lip-sync to Carly Rae Jepsen's "Run Away With Me". Origami does her best, but Zara lip-syncs the house down boots, revealing a golden leotard underneath her outfit. Zara stays, while Origami sashays away. '''11 Queens Remain.' * '''Guest Judge:' Zara Larsson * Mini Challenge: Photoshoot in the pouring rain * Mini Challenge Winner: Angelicunt * Mini Challenge Prize: $1,000 * Main Challenge: Make an outfit from scratch out of thrift store objects. * Runway Theme: Drag on a Dime * Main Challenge Winner: Angelicunt * Main Challenge Prize: A brand new wig collection from Wigs and Grace. * Bottom Two: Origami Princess and Zara Stardust * Lip-Sync Song: "Run Away With Me" by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: Origami Princess * Farewell Message: "Thank you for making me feel so welcome. Love you girls <3" Entrance Order 'Episode 2: ''"Red-Hot Bitches vs. Stone-Cold Sweeties" ''Summary:' After Origami's elimination, the queens talk about how they wished they had gotten to know her better before she left. Siren says that she feels guilty for her elimination since Origami had asked her for help but she told her that she was too busy. Sapphire tells Siren not to feel bad, and that there was probably nothing she could have done anyways. The next day, the queens find out their next mini challenge. They must get into quick hooker drag, and do a sexy performance to ''"Fergalicious" by Fergie. Noel and Siren are declared the winners, making them Team Captains for the main challenge: a live lip-sync rap battle performance in two teams. Teams are picked, and Angelicunt is picked last, causing her to feel down. During rehearsal for the Red-Hot Bitches, Zara struggles with paying attention, and the other queens get annoyed. Sapphire tries to take over, but Siren shuts her down. Angelicunt keeps struggling to remember the choreo, but Keira helps her. Meanwhile, on the other team, everyone works very well together, but Miami barely keeps up with the rest. While preparing for the runway, Beca opens up about her struggles with her weight, and how she used to be 300lbs. Leah also realizes that her and Zara are both Chicago queens, and they even worked together once. In the live performance, both teams do exceptionally well. The Red-Hot Bitches had the characterization down, while the Stone-Cold Sweeties killed the choreo. On the runway, Beca comes down in a beautiful gown, Angelicunt serves Japanese princess realness, and Keira pulls off an impressive reveal, with a catsuit that unzips into a gown. On the main stage, Leah, Miami, Noel, Sapphire, and Siren are declared safe. Keira is told that she lacked energy throughout, but her runway was stunning. Beca is showered with praise for her comedic performance, but Jada is also praised for her amazing attitude and perfect dance moves. Angelicunt gets the harshest critiques, being told that she failed to stand out, and consistently messed up the dance moves. Back in untucked, tensions rise between Noel and Siren. Miami asks Siren what really happened between the two of them, and Siren says that Noel was always bossy and rude to the Manhattan queens. Noel says it wasn't true, and that Siren had come up with this plot to tarnish her reputation. The conflict ends with Noel getting so frustrated that she bursts into tears. After critiques, Keira is worried that she has to lip-sync against her newfound sister, Zara. Jada and Maria help to comfort a distressed Noel, who thanks them for believing her. Back on the main stage, it's Beca's runway that shines through, winning her the main challenge. Keira is told that her runway saved her, leaving Angelicunt and Zara in the bottom two. Zara pulls off some impressive stunts, but she is too high energy compared to Angelicunt, who captures the essence of the song perfectly, hitting every beat with a sexy attitude. Angelicunt stays, while Zara sashays away. 10 Queens Remain.'' * Guest Judge: Emma Roberts * Mini Challenge: Dance-off to "Fergalicious" * Mini Challenge Winners: Noel Noir and Siren * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain for the main challenge * Main Challenge: In two teams, star in a lip-sync rap battle performance between two school cliques. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag * Main Challenge Winner: Beca Delight * Main Challenge Prize: A customized necklace collection from Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom Two: Angelicunt and Zara Stardust * Lip-Sync Song: "God is a Woman" by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Zara Stardust * Farewell Message: "I love you girls so much! <3 <3 This experience has been so amazing, thank you for the love! -xoxoxo, Zara *lipstick kiss*" 'Episode 3: ''"Drag Family Sitcoms" ''Summary:' After Zara is eliminated, the queens return to the workroom feeling somber. Keira says that she is going to miss her spirit, and everyone else agrees. The next day, the queens find out their next mini challenge, where they must transform themselves into under the sea drag creatures. Angelicunt's creature is weird and confusing, Siren does a fantastic job and makes everyone laugh, and Jada transforms herself into a beautiful mermaid queen. Jada and Siren are declared the winners. The queens are then told that their main challenge is to star in drag parodies of two classic 90s sitcoms. Jada and Siren are then made into team captains. Jada instantly goes for her best friend, Maria, but is hesitant to bring Noel onto her team, as she doesn't want drama. During the filming of ''"That Drag Show", Siren does her best, but feels like Beca's part was written to win. Angelicunt and Keira fail to stand out, and speak like robots. Meanwhile, during filming of "Full Haus", Sapphire keeps forgetting all her lines, and Leah has trouble with her characterization. Jada, however, makes everyone on set laugh, and Noel does a fantastic job as well. As they prepare for the runway, Keira talks to Siren, saying how she worries about having to lip-sync against Angelicunt, and how she isn't confident in her ability to out-perform her. Siren tells Keira that their team will win, because she saw Noel's performance and how it was complete shit. Everyone hears this, and Noel gives Siren a dirty look. Siren is obviously embarrassed. When it comes time for the runway, Siren slays in a Clueless-inspired look, Jada basically wears a bikini, and Angelicunt does a creative 90s cartoon look. Team Siren is declared the winning team, with Beca Delight winning the main challenge. Siren is visibly upset, until she finds out that she ALSO won the main challenge. The winning team goes to untucked, while the losing team gets critiqued. Noel is highly praised, being told that if her team was on top, she would have won. Jada gets good critiques on her performance, but she is told that her runway was easily the worst, and she takes responsibility for the team's downfall as captain. In Untucked, Noel wastes no time calling Siren out for her bitchy comment in the workroom. Siren tries to prove her point by asking how Noel's critiques were, but everyone tells her that she was very highly praised. Siren gets choked up, and tries to hold back tears. Miami comes to Siren's defense, saying that everyone makes shady comments, and it was just unfortunate that everyone heard Siren's. Maria fights back, saying that there's a difference between shade and being straight-up rude. Siren gets up and leaves to go talk to Sapphire, who is listening to the lip-sync song. Sapphire doesn't feel too worried, as she's known to be a very good lip-sync performer. But when the queens return to the main stage, and Leah and Sapphire are left to lip-sync, Sapphire is completely outshined by Leah, who gives an amazing vogue performance that sends Sapphire packing. All the queens are shocked to see Sapphire go, and she gets a hug from everyone as she leaves. 9 Queens Remain.'' * Guest Judge: Lisa Kudrow * Mini Challenge: "Serving Fish" - The queens must transform themselves into creatures from under the sea. * Mini Challenge Winners: Jada Black and Siren * Mini Challenge Prize: Team captain for the main challenge * Main Challenge: In two teams, star in two original drag queen sitcoms. * Runway Theme: Back to the 90s * Main Challenge Winners: Beca Delight and Siren * Main Challenge Prize: A five-day getaway to the Fort Lauderdale Grand Resort and Spa. * Bottom Two: Sapphire and Tranq Leah * Lip-Sync Song: "Americano" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Sapphire * Farewell Message: "This didn't turn out the way I expected... but I'm going out with my head held high. Love you guys <3 Remember to shine, like a sapphire" 'Episode 4: ''"Queens of the Pole" ''Summary:' After Sapphire's elimination, all the queens are shocked due to her popularity before the show. Many queens thought she would make it all the way. But everyone agrees that Leah killed the lip-sync and deserved to stay. Noel says she was surprised that Jada was in the bottom three instead of Maria, and Miami agrees, saying that she thinks Maria gets away with doing poorly because she has a funny Latina attitude. Jada disagrees and says that Maria isn't putting on a Latina character, it's just who she is. Several queens are skeptical of this statement, however. The next day, the queens find out their next mini challenge. They must get into quick drag, hop inside a box, and market themselves as the next Barbie. Beca makes everyone laugh as an alcoholic barbie, and Miami serves a very realistic kawaii doll. Beca is declared the winner, meaning she gets to decide the order for the main challenge. The main challenge is to choreograph and perform a solo strip performance in front of a live audience. As they prepare for the performance, none of the queens know what to expect results-wise. Miami says she thinks her routine is good, but she doesn't know if the audience will like it. All the queens are shaken when Siren says she's doing a comedic performance. Angelicunt says she's destined to fail, but Noel says it could be a real crowd-pleaser if it's actually funny. Siren calls Noel a bitch for emphasizing that her performance wouldn't be funny, but Noel says that's not what she meant at all. Jada tells Siren to 'calm the fuck down' and not get defensive for no reason, but then Miami tells Jada that she shouldn't involve herself by telling Siren what to do. When it's time for the performance, Siren's comedy goes well, Leah does an amazing police officer number, Maria does a confused Mexican mariachi striptease, and Jada times her reveals very poorly and is very awkward. On the runway, Jada only wears underwear, Miami does a funny school morning schtick with a backpack, and Angelicunt does a hilarious geisha look where her makeup is ruined. At the beginning of critiques, Angelicunt, Leah, and Noel are announced to have received the most positive reaction from audience exit polls, while Jada, Maria, and Miami received the least positive reaction. Beca, Keira, and Siren are safe. During critiques, Trisha jokingly tells Leah that not even she could have delivered such a tight performance. Meanwhile, Jada is torn to pieces by the judges for her performance failure and her lazy runway, while the judges tell Miami that they feel like she is holding herself back, and is unable to deliver to her full potential. In Untucked, Jada completely breaks down, telling the girls that she feels like she doesn't deserve to be in the competition with the rest of them. All the queens try to console her, but she stays upset and goes to talk with Miami. The two chat about how difficult the lip-sync song is, and how they wish to continue being friends after one of them goes home. Meanwhile, Leah and Noel talk about how nice it would be to finally win, but Leah doubts that she'll be the winner due to her poor performance earlier in the competition. The other queens boost her self-esteem, and it pays off, because when the queens return to the main stage, Leah wins the challenge. Jada and Miami are left to lip-sync for their lives. Both queens catch every beat of the song, and all the lyrics are on point. Miami shines all throughout, pulling various props out of her backpack and using them, such as an umbrella, a banana, and even a balloon filled with confetti, which she pops in the final chorus. Jada on the other hand, works her way up throughout the song to a completely unexpected wig reveal near the end. Everyone's wig is snatched during the lip-sync, and both queens get to stay. '''9 Queens Remain' * '''Guest Judge:' Trisha Paytas * Mini Challenge: In quick drag, the queens must sell themselves as life-sized Barbie dolls. * Mini Challenge Winner: Beca Delight * Mini Challenge Prize: Choose the performance order in the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Perform a live solo strip performance in front of a live audience. * Runway Theme: The Morning After * Main Challenge Winner: Tranq Leah * Main Challenge Prize: A $5,000 gift card from Jane Doe Latex * Bottom Two: Jada Black and Miami Bitch * Lip-Sync Song: "Girl Front" by Loona/Odd Eye Circle * Eliminated: No one * Farewell Message: N/A 'Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game" ''Summary:' After the double shantay, many of the queens are shocked. Beca is glad that neither of her friends had to go home. Leah says she thought Miami was going to sashay away, but Siren says she thought the opposite was going to happen. Overall, everyone is happy that neither queen had to sashay away. The next day, the queens find out their next mini challenge: Reading is Fundamental. Miami's reads are shady, Beca makes everyone laugh, but it's Angelicunt who cuts deep into each queen, leaving everyone gagged. Angelicunt wins the mini challenge. Then, the queens find out that it's time for SNATCH GAME!!! In the workroom, Jada says she can't to pull out her Sofia Vergara impersonation. Siren tells her that every time someone has tried to do Sofia, they failed. Keira says she's worried, as she's never really done impersonation before. Noel is also worried, since her character is almost a polar opposite from who Noel is. In the Snatch Game, Jada is relentless with her humour, throwing in jokes every second. Beca is also hilarious with her witty answers. On the opposite end, Keira's Naomi Campbell is as stiff as a dead body, Leah's Gaga is basic, and Siren's Michelle Visage is hard to watch, with none of her jokes landing. While the queens get ready for the runway, Jada tells Maria and Noel that she thinks Siren has been trying to intimidate her by putting her down. Maria says the same thing has been happening to her, and Noel gets pissed. Despite Jada and Maria's protests, Noel goes to confront Siren. She says that Siren is fucked up for attacking her friends. Siren claps back by then asking Noel why she was talking shit about Jada during the last Untucked before she got back from critiques. The whole room goes silent. Jada asks if this is true, but Noel ignores her and asks Siren who told her. Siren walks away, leaving Noel completely embarrassed. Jada starts to yell at Noel, who bursts into tears and runs away. On the runway, Siren completely slays as a kimono-clad snow queen, Angelicunt serves a very traditional and accurate kimono, and Noel enters in a beautiful Marie Antoinette kimono fantasy. Angelicunt, Maria, and Miami are declared safe, while the rest of the queens are up for critiques. Jada is extremely praised for her snatch game, but is told that her runway isn't up to par with the other girls. Noel is also praised for taking two huge risks in both the challenge and the runway. Despite being highly praised for her runway, Siren is torn apart for her terrible snatch game. Keira is told that she looked like she didn't know where she was, and Leah is told that everything she did was mediocre. In Untucked, Noel immediately goes to smoke a cigarette, in order to avoid the other queens. Jada bonds with Siren, as they talk about Noel's two faces. Maria tries to defend Noel, saying that she was probably joking, but Jada cuts her off, telling her that there's no way a good person can be nice to your face then talk shit behind your back. Miami goes to find Noel, who is sitting against the studio wall, alone. Miami asks her what's going on, and Noel tries to hold back tears as she explains how bad she feels and how much she wishes she hadn't said anything, because Jada truly means a lot to her. Miami tells Noel that she isn't a bad person, but she needs to be a friend to people even when they aren't around. Noel thanks Miami for comforting her, and the queens return to the main stage. Beca and Noel are declared safe, and Jada wins the main challenge. Jada gets emotional onstage and starts talking about how she was abused as a child, and she thanks the judges for finally believing in her. After, Keira is put up for elimination. In a shocking turn of events, Siren is declared safe, leaving Leah in the bottom two. Leah is crushed, but she doesn't let that stop her from delivering a good show. The queens both try their hardest in the lip-sync, but ultimately, Leah annihilates Keira, serving an amazing vogue performance with lots of expression. Leah stays, and Keira sashays away. '''8 Queens Remain.' * '''Guest Judge:' Santino Rice * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Angelicunt * Mini Challenge Prize: $1,000 from Squarespace * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Kimono She Betta Don't * Main Challenge Winner: Jada Black * Main Challenge Prize: A custom wig style for Wigs and Grace inspired by YOU! * Bottom Two: Keira O'Hara and Tranq Leah * Lip-Sync Song: "Kill V. Maim" by Grimes * Eliminated: Keira O'Hara * Farewell Message: "Thank you queens <3 I had so much fun competing at getting to know each one of you. Can't wait to continue being sisters! *lipstick kiss* xoxo -Keira" 'Episode 6: ''"Opposites Attract" ''Summary:' TBA * Guest Judge: Kathy Griffin * Mini Challenge: "Who's Brow?" - Correctly match disembodied eyebrows with eyebrow-less celebrities. * Mini Challenge Winner: Tranq Leah * Mini Challenge Prize: Partner up the queens for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: Write your own comedy routine with a partner where you roast each other in front of a live audience. * Runway Theme: 2-in-1 Realness * Main Challenge Winners: Noel Noir and Siren * Main Challenge Prize: A year's worth of free hamburgers from Hamburger Mary's * Bottom Two: Angelicunt and Tranq Leah * Lip-Sync Song: "Circus" by Britney Spears * Eliminated: Tranq Leah * Farewell Message: "This has been such a wild ride! Thank you ladies for making it so much fun. Remember that you can overcome any obstacle. Never give up! <3 Leah" 'Episode 7: ''"Fathers to Mothers" ''Summary:' TBA * Guest Judge: Björk * Mini Challenge: Everybody Loves Puppets! * Mini Challenge Winner: Siren * Mini Challenge Prize: Assign the dads to the queens. * Main Challenge: Give drag makeovers to boring old dads, transforming them into beautiful new mothers. * Runway Theme: Maternal Instinct * Main Challenge Winner: Jada Black * Main Challenge Prize: A $5,000 gift card from Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom Two: Angelicunt and Beca Delight * Lip-Sync Song: "It's Oh So Quiet" by Björk * Eliminated: Angelicunt * Farewell Message: "I love you queens so much! #TeamBeca xoxo Angelicunt *lipstick kiss*" 'Episode 8: ''"Glamorous Girl Groups" ''Summary:' TBA * Guest Judge: Mel B * Mini Challenge: Write and perform a 20-second rap verse * Mini Challenge Winner: Siren * Mini Challenge Prize: Make the teams for the main challenge. * Main Challenge: In teams of three, create your own music trio and write an original song to perform in front of a live audience. * Runway Theme: Latex Extravaganza * Main Challenge Winner: Siren * Main Challenge Prize: A Luxury VIP Get Away at the Sofitel Los Angeles. * Bottom Two: Jada Black and Maria Belleza * Lip-Sync Song: "Pills N Potions" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Maria Belleza * Farewell Message: "Thank you queens for all your love and support. Adiós! -Maria" 'Episode 9: ''"Dinner Ball" ''Summary:' TBA * Guest Judge: Paula Deen * Mini Challenge: Get into quick drag using food as makeup. * Mini Challenge Winner: Jada Black * Mini Challenge Prize: Lead the special dinner musical performance. * Main Challenge: Create three looks for the Dinner Ball, with your final look being made from scratch. * Runway Theme: Dinner Ball (Silverwear Realness, Cocktail Dress Realness, Main Course Eleganza Extravaganza) * Main Challenge Winner: Jada Black * Main Challenge Prize: 2 VIP tickets to Cirque du Soleil's Zumanity, including air fare and deluxe Las Vegas accommodations. * Bottom Two: Noel Noir and Siren * Lip-Sync Song: "The Winner Takes It All" by ABBA * Eliminated: Noel Noir * Farewell Message: "Remember to always be truthful. Good luck my friends <3 -Noel Noir" 'Episode 10: ''"Put the Bass in Your Walk" ''Summary:' TBA * Guest Judge: RuPaul * Top 4 Challenge: Write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song, "Cover Girl" * Runway Theme: Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * Lip-Sync Song: "Cover Girl (Put the Bass in Your Walk)" by RuPaul * Top 3: Beca Delight, Jada Black, and Siren * Eliminated: Miami Bitch * Farewell Message: "This experience has been amazing! I've learned so much from you guys and I love you. <3 -Miami Bitch P.S. Siren I want my wig back!!!" 'Episode 11: ''"Grand Finale" ''Summary:' TBA * Winner of Ronin's Drag Race: Jada Black * Runners-Up: Beca Delight and Siren * Miss Congeniality: Miami Bitch Trivia * The lip-sync assassins of the season are Angelicunt and Tranq Leah. Angelicunt sent home Zara Stardust and Tranq Leah, while Tranq Leah sent home Sapphire and Keira O'Hara. Category:Seasons